A Crazily Jacked Up Cinderella Story
by Katt In The Boxx
Summary: "There once was a girl graced with much beauty and kindness... There was also an arrogant asshole of a prince but we'll get to him later..." A Crazy Naruto Cinderella Story like no other. Starring Hinata as Cinderella and Sasuke as the Prince! Only time will tell what can happen now... SasuHina ON HIATUS!
1. Hinata's Story

**Me: HELLLLLLOOOOOO people!**

**Hinata: Hello everyone!**

**Sasuke: ...Hn...**

**Me: Way to ruin the joy Sasu-kun -.-**

**Sasuke: Whatever...**

**Me: Well welcome to A Crazily Jacked Up Cinderella Story**

**Hinata: Enjoy!**

* * *

A Crazily Jacked Up Cinderella Story

Chapter 1: Hinata's Story

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Naruto...

* * *

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a girl who was graced with much beauty by the heavens.

...

...

...

...

...

...

There was also an arrogant asshole of a prince who lived in a castle in that very kingdom, but we will get to that jackass later.

Anyways the girl was flawless in every way possible. Her beauty could not go by unnoticeable. Her long dark indigo hair was like looking up at a starless night. Her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow. Her lips was as red as any rose... No I did not jack that from Snow White! God let the narrator tell the story! Geez... Anyways as I was saying, what was the most significant part of her of her physical attributes was her eyes. Her eyes were like a newly formed pearl.

But the girl's best characteristic was her pure heart. He generosity to other people clearly could not be matched by any other. She would put any person before herself no matter if they were cruel or nice. Some considered this a good thing as other thought this was a fatal flaw or weakness.

The girl lived a happy life for most of her life. People could say she was splitting image of her mother. In features and attitude. Both could always see the brighter side of a situation. That was until her mother fell gravely ill. The girl was worried to no end as it did her father. They did everything to help her and keep her alive. But sadly in a year's time the girl's mother had died.

This tragic event left the girl and her father devastated. It may have affected the girl more than her father but she still kept her happy and bright demeanour. People admired her for that. The girl's mother left her most valued possession, a music box. The girl treasured it with every fiber of her being.

After her mother's death the girl still lead a happy style. Picking flowers in her garden, reading books, and writing in her journal. But all that was ruined when her father decided to marry again, WITHOUT her OK. And to top it off it wasn't to a kind woman like her mother but to a two-faced gold digger (She's a gold digger way over time. And she digs on me!) who made Cruella DeVill look like a saint (And that's hard to do).

This woman's name was Hidoi. What I don't understand is why he married her. I mean her name basically means cruel. But you know nobody ever asks the narrator... She also had two daughters who's names were Karin and Ami (They were both S-L-U-T-S!). and were as nasty and cruel as their mother if not worse.

Her father was blinded by Hidoi's beauty to see her cruelty. But the girl could see right through her act. She tried desperately to warn her father but he just told her that she didn't want anybody to replace her mother. Not like anybody could. The girl's pleas to listen were ignored as they were married in a month's time.

Now the girl's father is on a long business trip that will last about a year. The evil woman and her daughters have taken advantage of the poor girl's kindness and turned her into a servant in her own home. The daughters have taken the girl's room and all her good clothes, reducing the girl to old rags. Hidoi made the girl do every chore in the house. It was sad. The girl often cried herself to sleep on the straw mat in front of the fireplace that she had to sleep on.

Who was this poor unfortunate girl who's story I am telling you? Well I'll tell you.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Her name is Hyuuga Hinata.

...

...

..

..

...

Now you want to know who the arrogant asshole of a prince is? Didn't I tell you we'll get to him later. God you people just don't listen. I seriously need to get a new job because being a narrator doesn't pay nearly as much as it's worth...

* * *

**Me: GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Hinata: ...**

**Sasuke: Why do I have to be an arrogant asshole?**

**Me: Just because :D**

**Sasuke: D:**

**Hinata: Sasuke-kun you're not an arrogant asshole**

**Sasuke: D: - :D**

**Me: AWWWW! Isn't it cute? Well I hope you like it. DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. A Day in the Life of Hyuuga Hinata

**Kitty Note: YOOO What's up people? Thank you all for the kind reviews you sent me. Mwahz! *hands out cookies* And thank you for complimenting me on my narrating skillz. Psh I would never be able to be a fairy tale narrator always putting my two cents (or more like a dollar) in. That book would be rated T if not worse with my potty mouth. LOL well enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A Crazily Jacked Up Cinderella Story

Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer: If I said I owned Naruto would I get sued?

Kishi's Lawyers: Yes

...Dammit...

* * *

"HINATA!"

Hinata scurried to her stepmother's aid. "Y-Yes?" Hinata asked timidly. Hidoi glared at the pale beauty. "Didn't I tell you to polish the damn silver?" the redheaded woman bellowed. Hinata flinched slightly at the volume of her voice. Freaking banshee... "B-But I a-already did so m-mother..." Hinata murmured. Oh how she hated calling that cruel woman 'mother'.

"Do it again! I want to see my face in every one of these fucking spoons!" Hidoi screamed at the poor girl. Hinata's eyes tared up. She hated being yelled at. But it is part of her everyday life. "Y-Yes mother." Hinata said as she shuffled out the kitchen, but Hidoi called her again. "And stop with that horrendous stuttering. You sound so pathetic. I really should have sent you down to the orphanage, but your father wouldn't allow it." Those words hurt Hinata but she bowed her head and exited the room.

Hinata went into the kitchen to see all the silver she had polished dumped on the floor. Most likely the doing of her stepsisters, who most likely overheard (eavesdropped on) the conversation and decided to 'help', if that's what you want to call. A tear fell down her cheek as she walked over to the silver and began to re-polish the silver.

"HINATA!"

Hinata sighed as she tried not to show her agitation. "Y-Yes Karin-san." she asked, not looking up from the silver goblet that she was polishing. Karin didn't seem to like the lack of attention. "Um excuse me?" You've been excused. "I'm talking to you!" Hinata finally looked up from the her job, and gave Karin her full, undivided attention.

"Yes Karin-san." she said once more. The redhead seemed to be more content with this much attention. "Did you bake those cookies I told you to bake?" Karin asked as she inspected her nails. Hinata cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I only remember Ami-san asking me-"

Speaking of the purple-headed demon from hell here she comes. "I just finished terrorizing that pink-haired freak with the huge forehead. Also those cookies Hinata made were a huge attraction with the boys. Of course I took credit for them." Ami boasted. Karin fumed as Hinata continued polishing, not caring if the two started to argue again.

"You bitch!" Karin hissed. "I told you to tell Hinata to bake me the cookies. You stole my idea you thief!" Ami rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, like the boys would rather you over moi." Ami said. Actually they would rater Hinata but whatevs. "They would rather a hot, older redhead with my figure, than a annoying purple-headed little girl like you." Psh both of you are like poles. Straight up and down. Hinata was the most curvaceous girl in the village but she hid it under her rags.

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Hoe!" You a stupid hoe! You a, you a stupid hoe!

"Bitch!"

Both of the sisters looked away from each other as they crossed their arms. Hinata gasped at the language the two were using to each other. They were _sisters_ after all.

But Karin diverted her attention to the poor Hyuuga girl. "And you! Must be, like, the world's worst servant. Your dirty, you don't listen, and have to do everything ,like, twice. I don't understand why mother won't, like, throw you out." So many likes... Hinata looked down as she poked her fingers together. "I am sorry for the misunderstanding Karin-san. It will not happen again." Hinata muttered. Karin huffed. "Better not." And then she sashayed away.

Ami looked at Hinata and scoffed. "Pathetic." she said as she walked away. Hinata let her tears fall. She was miserable. Oh yes utterly miserable. Day after day she was bossed around and criticized for the littlest things. She wiped her tears as she continued to polish the silver.

Later that night, Hinata sat on her straw mat getting ready to go to sleep. She quickly looked to see if anyone was watching her. Her eyesight was amazing. She could see through the dark without even trying. When she was sure the coast was clear she pulled a loose brick out from the wall. Inside the wall was her most valued possession: her mother's music box.

Hinata carefully slid the music box out of the wall. She opened it and listened to its soft music. Her favourite song. Her mother's lullaby. Hinata closed her eyes as she remembered her mother singing it to her when she was a child. She took out a picture. It was one of her family when she was about five. Her mother and father were holding each of her hands as the swung her. Hinata smiled as she held this picture to her heart.

How she missed these days. When it was just her mother, her father, and her. Not when her evil stepmother and stepsisters were thrown into the group. She sighed as she wiped the tears that had fallen without her knowing. She looked around again as she slid the box back into the wall. Hinata them put the brick back into the wall concealing the almost unknown hole.

Hinata sniffed as she laid down on the cold straw mat. She sniffled as she let all her pent up tears of the day out.

Meanwhile there was a rather... busty, blond woman wings looking at the girl with pity. "Poor child." she murmured. "Don't worry I'll make this whole thing all better." The blond looked at all the money she had made magically appear. "Right after I go gamble." She then disappeared.

This was the daily life of Hyuuga Hinata. But the things were about to get crazy when... Oh I'm not supposed to tell them? Oh... Well I didn't know! How should I have known you people never told me! Girl please I will bitch slap you into the next story!... God it is so hard being a narrator. I need to get a new job...

* * *

**Kitty Note: Well that's a wrap! Hope you liked it. And if you want I just wrote a story called Road to Failure! It is set in the Road to Ninja universe (for those who don't know what that is, everything is the opposite). So you can check it out. I also might be posting a story on DeviantArt because I had to delete since it "broke the rules". Serene Grace knows about it. It's called The Craziest Truth OR Dare Show Ever. So I'll tell you if I post it. My DeviantArt name is KatInTheTophat! Anyways thanks for the reviews and remeber... reviews are like cookies. You always want more ;) So see ya!**


	3. A Day in the life of Uchiha Sasuke

Kitty Note: I don't know why I suddenly abandoned this story, but I just had the sudden urge to update it so I will. Now on to the story!

* * *

A Crazily Jacked Up Cinderella Story

Chapter 3: A Day in the Life of the Assho- I mean Uchiha Sasuke...

Disclaimer: -inserts Sweet Brown- AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO' THIS!

* * *

Hey guys I'm back from my extended vacation to Suna, but I'm back! What? I was gone too long? Who are you to tell me I was- Oh yeah my bosses and readers... Whatever where did I leave off? Oh yes, now I remember.

So you guys remember that arrogant asshole I mentioned at the beginning of the story? Yes. well this chapter is meant for him because he has to mentioned sometime in the story.

His name was Uchiha Sasuke, the middle child of the King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto. He has an older brother, Prince Itachi, who by all means is _sooooo_ much better looking than him. He also has a younger sister, Princess Aya, who was the girl of many young boys' dreams. But Sasuke, he inherited all the assholeness that his father had to give. He was so arrogant that his ego had a castle of its own. I have to admit all Uchihas have ego problems, but Uchiha Sasuke was a whole different story.

At the current moment, Sasuke was having brunch with his family and the Haruno family, who was visiting once again. The Harunos had a daughter about the age of Sasuke, a few months older I believe. Her name was Sakura, because of her light pink hair hat fell to mid back. She had apple green eyes that always twinkled when she looked at him. Sasuke could gag. His parents were forever trying to set them up for dates and trying to get them together. It was obvious that they were arranging a marriage between them.

Sakura looked his way again and smiled. For the... twelfth time I believe. "Sasuke, would you be a dear and show Sakura the garden?" Mikoto asked. If Sasuke could glare at his mother he would. But unfortunate, she carried him in her womb for nine months so he couldn't. "She's seen it already, Mother." Sasuke answered. "It's fine, Mikoto-san. I don't mind sitting with your lovely family." Sakura said. "Surely you don't want to listen to us old folk talk about politics. Sasuke show her the garden." Sasuke inwardly groaned, knowing the look his mother was giving him. He has to take Sakura to the garden. Sasuke looked at Aya and saw her faintly nod.

"Mother may I be excused as well?" she asked. Mikoto smiled at her youngest. "Of course dear." Fugaku on the other hand said no. "You need to know more about ruling a kingdom Aya. You need as much practice as you can get." Aya didn't take no as an answer. "But Father, Itachi is the eldest, therefore is your successor. Surely he needs more practice than I do." she smiled sweetly at her father. Itachi glared at his younger sister. _Well played Aya._ he thought sourly.

"But what if both of your brothers died. Than who will succeed to the throne."

"I will Father but that most likely won't happen."

"How would you know child? Can you now tell the future?"

"No Father, but I would like to spend some time with Haruno-san. I hope I wouldn't be a burden to tag along with Aniki."

"I told you to use honourifics when guests were here Aya."

"Excuse me father, I mean Sasuke-oniisan."

"Fugaku let the child go. She wants to bond with Sakura. After all she is the only girl." Mikoto interfered. Fugaku sighed at his wife. "Very well." Fugaku said at last._ After all she is your future sister-in-law._ he thought. Aya stood up to Sakura rolling her eyes. "Of course if you don't mind, Haruno-san." Aya said, a mischievous threatening to come onto her face. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto has been rubbing off on her. "No of course not Uchiha-san. I wouldn't mind your company." Sakura lied. Aya bowed thankfully.

"I shall lead you to the garden." Sasuke stood up. Sakura smiled and stood up as well. She offered her hand to him and he just looked at it. An awkward silence erupted between the group. Aya faked coughed reminding Sasuke what to do. Sasuke reluctantly took the hand of the Harunos' only daughter and led her to the Uchiha garden, with Aya trailing closely behind.

* * *

"...And then Ino-pig came up to me and cut my hair. That's why my hair is shorter than it was on my last visit." Sakura concluded. Sasuke sighed in relief when she finished the rather long story. All he remembered was asking was 'How are you?'. He looked next to him to see that Aya was long gone. _Lucky_. Sasuke thought "Ne, Sasuke-kun, may I ask you a question?" the pinkette beside him asked. "Hn." he grunted in response. Sakura took this as a yes.

"Why is Aya always tailing after us?"

This question caused Sasuke to look at Sakura. "Why?" he asked. "Well, it does get rather annoying." Sakura admitted. Sasuke raised a dark-coloured eyebrow. "Are you calling my Imouto annoying?" he asked. Sakura blushed at his response. "No never! I just think she shouldn't be hanging around you as much." she said. Sasuke getting amused at her answers, decided to continue to question her.

"Why is that?" he asked. "Well she's fifteen. She should know her interests and what she likes by now." Sakura answered, her blush dying down. "She does." Sasuke replied. "Then why must she be with us all the time?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed. Can this girl not take the hint? "Because I don't like being alone with you." he stated bluntly. Sakura was taken aback by his answer. "But, but we are alone right now." she said.

"And I don't like it." Sasuke said. "Is it because you are afraid that you might do something?" Sakura asked. Sasuke felt like face-palming. He confirmed it. This girl is officially stupid.

"Sakura can you not take a hint? Aniki doesn't like you." Aya reappeared and she was no longer wearing the expensive looking red dress she had on earlier. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Her make up and hair was still the same and her tiara still adorned her raven locks. She was looking at Sakura rather boredly.

"Aya! Have you no shame? You are a princess! You shouldn't be wearing such commoner clothes!" Sakura scolded. She turned towards Sasuke. "She must be such a pain, disrespecting the Uchiha name like that. Right Sasu-kun?" Sakura batted her eyelashes at him. "You are here as a guest, not to discipline Aya." Sasuke said to the rosette. "But the clothes she's wearing-" Sasuke cut her off. "Are designer brands and probably worth more than the dress you have on right now." he finished. Sakura bit her lips. "I am sorry Aya." Sakura forced out.

"Your apology is accepted, Sakura." the Uchiha princess replied. "Sakura you are to spend the night here, your parents will pick you up tomorrow evening. Sasuke, you are to spend the rest of the day with Sakura. Father's orders. However I will be present until my guitar lessons at six o'clock. At seven you are to eat dinner at the _Savoureux. _You should be back by nine." The princess announced.

Sasuke inwardly groaned while Sakura inwardly squealed. Why do all the good things happen to the bad people?

* * *

Sasuke was now sitting at the _Savoureux_ with Sakura. He would kill to get away from the pinkette for the rest of eternity. He officially hated his father for setting him up with her of all people. They were polar opposites. The saying was wrong. Opposites do not attract all the time. "So Sasuke-kun what's it like being a prince?" Sakura casually asked.

"Tiring. I have to help my mother and father with their royal duties. But since we split the responsibilities with the Namikazes it's been much easier." Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded. "And are you looking for a princess to help you with your duties?" she asked. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at the question. "No." he answered. Sasuke grabbed his coat. "Are you ready?" he asked. Sakura nodded as she grabbed her coat as well. "I've had a wonderful time with you today, Sasuke-kun." she said. "Hn." Sasuke grunted as he held the door for her.

Sasuke opened the door to the limo. Sakura sat in tand the duo rode back to the castle in silence. When they arrived, Sasuke turned to Sakura. "I hope you remember where your room is?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Then goodnight." he said. He turned around to retire to his room for the night. "Sasuke-kun wait." he turned around and Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun." she said, blushing. Sasuke just turned and headed to his room.

On his way to his room he ran into Itachi. "So how was your date with the Haruno girl?" he asked. Sasuke growled. "Fuck off Itachi." the brooding Uchiha murmured. "No need to get all mad Otouto." Itachi chuckled. Sasuke growled. "I know you do not like the girl, but I hope you know that Father is planning to marry you off to her." Sasuke stopped walking. "You're joking." Sasuke stated looking at Itachi. "I wish I was. I would hate to see you unhappy." Itachi commented. Sasuke growled once again and marched to his room. "Unless you come up with a plan, I suggest you get ready for pink-haired heirs." Sasuke chucked a shoe at Itachi. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled.

Sasuke vowed to make a plan. He would not marry Sakura. Not over his dead body.

* * *

Kitty Note: Yeah that's the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review!


End file.
